


Orpheus Turns

by festethejester



Series: Anthology [1]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness, implied alexander/daniel, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festethejester/pseuds/festethejester
Summary: A poem exploring Alexander’s impact through Daniel’s eyes.
Relationships: Alexander of Brennenburg/Daniel
Series: Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144544
Kudos: 2





	Orpheus Turns

he levels me quickly

efficiently

with grace and without effort

i could say he is steel but it wouldn’t be true

because i am the warped broken blade on his blacksmith’s table

ready for him to sharpen

i must slay whomever he chooses

i do not belong to anyone or anything

the french call it _dèpaysement_ :

a foreigner wherever my suitcase opens

there has been a gaping hole in my stomach

where my contentment should lie

curled warmly like a cat

and it has only grown

when we met it began to shrink

even when i knew i was trapped within his walls

i was thrilled to call somewhere “home”

my belly filled with wine i had no need to pay for

with anything but my company

when he spoke my name aloud

i saw royal blue and gold dance in his breath on the air

all the resonance buzzing metallic and glittering

in a voice like an abyss

he thought me lost

and ripped away the part of me that he had filled

but in the time we had been together

he was not just inside that little hole in my abdomen

he had grown his way into the rest of me, too

lacing himself through my body in my very sinews

there was no part of me he had not conquered

i was a nation left decimated

filled with only violence

and no justice for the dead

with him trailing close behind

as we descended the haunted stair

i told him i felt like orpheus

he asked me “why”

in a tone white with shock

he understood what knowledge hid in my intuition that day

in that same soul he would soon suffocate

i just knew that when i turned around

he would be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. So I love poems, though I fully admit this form may not be everyone’s cup of tea. I view the relationship between A/D as an abusive one in canon context, however, I also find it extremely compelling to investigate from an emotional and personal perspective. I hope you’ve enjoyed this, and let me know if I should do any more! xx


End file.
